


Come ti trombo il vicino

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Frank arriva in un nuovo condominio e fa conoscenza con la giovane vicina di casa, la ragazzina che lo approccia al barbecue in giardino chiedendo se ha una salsiccia per lei.





	Come ti trombo il vicino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF. Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu mentre Mica è un personaggio tutto mio.

Frank era arrivato da poco nel nuovo condominio e aveva scoperto con una certa sorpresa che non gli dispiaceva troppo l’essere coinvolto in attività di gruppo come non gli succedeva mai dove viveva prima.  
Nel giardino dello stabile era stato allestito tutto a perfezione: tavoli con tovaglie e posate di carta, la griglia per il barbecue, la piscina piccola per i bambini.  
In un’ora da che era stato messo alla griglia Frank aveva fatto conoscenza con più vicini di quanti ne avesse conosciuto in dieci anni dove stava prima.  
Sarebbe stato perfetto se solo ad un certo punto la sua attenzione non fosse stata catturata da una ragazzina che riusciva chissà come ad essere più provocante con maglietta e pantaloncini di quanto non riuscissero ad essere le sue amiche in bikini. Poteva essere il taglio extra corto dei pantaloncini, o il fatto che col suo seno avrebbe riempito bene anche una maglietta due taglie più grande.  
Era la ragazza più bella che avesse mai visto e improvvisamente Frank si rese conto di essersi perso a fissarla solo quando lei si voltò e i loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
Frank si rimproverò mentalmente, sperando nessuno lo avesse notato, considerando quanto fosse poco appropriato, e si diede a rigirare la carne sulla griglia con rabbia.  
Almeno finché sentì la presenza di qualcuno accanto a sé e voltandosi si ritrovò vicino la ragazza che aveva notato poco prima.  
“Posso avere la salsiccia calda per il mio panino?” Mormorò lei fissandolo negli occhi.  
Frank ebbe bisogno di cinque secondi buoni per notare il panino che teneva in mano, sconvolto dall’averle davvero sentito dire una frase simile. Le diede una salsiccia, guardandosi attorno casualmente per capire se altri l’avevano sentita, e si schiarì la voce.  
“Io sono Frank, mi sono trasferito al terzo piano.”  
“Mica. Abito al secondo.” Rispose lei con un sorriso, ammiccando in un modo che sarebbe potuto essere illegale in molti Stati.  
“Fammi sapere se ti piace.”  
“Sono sicura che mi piacerà.” Ridacchiò piano, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo su di lui in un modo che riuscì a lasciarlo senza fiato e coi pantaloni un po' troppo stretti.

Frank stava fissando la caffettiera sul fornello, sperando intensamente il caffè salisse in fretta, quando sentì suonare il campanello. Un’occhiata all’orologio della cucina confermò che non erano più delle sette del mattino e lui non era ben sicuro di conoscere qualcuno a parte i figli che a quell’ora potessero essere in piedi e fuori casa, ma anche loro vivevano in tutt’altra città.  
Frank non riuscì ad impedirsi di fissare quando una volta aperta la porta si ritrovò davano la ragazzina conosciuta il giorno prima, l’aria molto più sveglia di lui e una divisa scolastica che lui era abbastanza sicuro sarebbe dovuta essere almeno cinque centimetri più lunga. Ma non si sarebbe mai potuto lamentare, non visto che era un’assoluta meraviglia.  
“Buongiorno.” Ridacchiò lei, evidentemente molto più sveglia.  
“Sì?”  
“Non è che avrebbe mica dello zucchero da prestarci?” Chiese lei con l’aria più innocente possibile.  
Frank ebbe bisogno di un secondo prima di annuire, riscuotendosi e affrettandosi verso la cucina a sentire il caffè pronto.  
La ragazza sembrò decidere che la porta aperta era segno che poteva seguirlo e presto Frank se la ritrovò nuovamente accanto, le mani dietro la schiena, impegnata ad oscillare piano sui piedi come avesse avuto molti anni in meno rispetto a quelli che dimostrava.  
“Posso andare in bagno?”  
Frank annuì e le fece un cenno verso la porta giusta, iniziando a tirar fuori un pacco di zucchero da darle.  
“Vuoi un caffè?” Provò ad offrirle quando lei tornò da lui appena un minuto dopo, decisamente più sveglio dopo aver mandato giù il proprio caffè caldo e aver fatto mente locale sul fatto che chissà quando gli sarebbe ricapitato di avere la ragazza in casa propria.  
“No, grazie.” Sorrise lei, prendendo il pacco dello zucchero e sporgendosi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia che riuscì a lasciarlo senza parole ancora una volta. “Ci vediamo!”  
Frank annuì, accompagnandola fino alla porta.  
“Buona giornata allora.” Abbozzò un sorriso guardandola andare via.  
Una volta rimasto solo Frank prese un respiro profondo, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare alla ragazzina e a come sembrasse decisa a fargli prendere un colpo - o almeno a farglielo venire duro - prima che fosse passata nemmeno una settimana da che si erano conosciuti.  
Stava ancora pensando al bacio sulla guancia che gli aveva dato quando entrò in bagno per farsi la doccia e lì si fermò di colpo.  
Sul ripiano del lavandino, ben piegate, vi era un paio di mutandine femminili che prima sicuramente non c’erano.  
Era chiaro a chi appartenessero e dopo un momento di meraviglia Frank si avvicinò per prenderle in mano, la testa improvvisamente piena di domande come per quale motivo lo avesse fatto, se fossero davvero quelle che aveva indossato quella mattina o se le aveva portate in tasca solo per lasciarle lì. Se si trattasse di uno scherzo o di un messaggio.  
Frank le spiegò per guardarle meglio, volente o nolente eccitato ad avere in mano le mutandine della ragazza, e dopo un momento provò ad annusarle.  
Per sapere se lei le aveva indossate si disse.  
Le mutandine profumavano perlopiù di bucato fresco, ma sotto a quello c’era un profumo che ricordava nettamente quello di Mica e Frank si rese conto che questo perlomeno rispondeva alla domanda se le avesse indossate.  
Se già quello era bastato perché il suo corpo iniziasse a reagire gli scappò un verso roco a rendersi conto che con tutta probabilità quello voleva dire che quando lo aveva baciato e quando poi era andata via lo aveva fatto con una gonna fin troppo corta e niente biancheria sotto.  
Frank gemette al pensiero e senza aspettare oltre abbassò i pantaloni del proprio pigiama per toccarsi.   
Tirò fuori un verso roco a stringere le dita attorno alla propria erezione e iniziò subito a masturbarsi velocemente, più duro di quanto non fosse stato da molto tempo. Non sapeva nemmeno lui quanti anni fossero passati da che c'era stata una qualche donna che avesse voluto flirtare con lui così apertamente, figurarsi lasciargli la propria biancheria senza alcuna sua incitazione prima.  
Sospirò al pensiero della ragazza e di come profumasse, di come fosse stata proprio in quel bagno meno di una mezz'ora prima, intenta a sfilarsi le mutandine e piegarle perché lui le ritrovasse prima di marciare in cucina per baciarlo sulla guancia e andarsene a scuola.  
Dovette appoggiarsi al lavandino per rimanere in piedi, sollevando le mutandine al proprio viso per inalare il profumo di lei mentre continuava a masturbarsi con foga.  
Improvvisamente si ritrovò a fantasticare a come sarebbe stato poterla avere ancora lì a casa propria, loro due da soli, e avere magari la possibilità di portarsela in camera propria. Non era sicuro di cosa lei potesse volere con un uomo così più grande di lei, probabilmente avere i suoi soldi, ma Frank sarebbe stato disposto anche a pagare per poterla avere. Il solo pensiero di avere la possibilità di scoprire se fosse ancora vergine o meno, se nel caso potesse lui avere la sua prima volta o godersi tutta la sua esperienza, riuscì a portarlo vicino al limite in fretta e per un secondo pensò se venire su quelle mutandine.  
Finì per venire con forza tra le proprie dita, piegandosi appena con un gemito roco.  
Fu solo più tardi che si rese conto che forse era stata una fortuna, fosse mai che la ragazza decidesse di tornare a cercare la propria biancheria. Sarebbe potuto sembrare un pervertito se gliele avesse ridate ricoperte del proprio sperma.  
Peccato che ciò non lo risparmiasse dal continuare a pensare a cosa avrebbe voluto fare alla ragazza se solo lei avesse voluto andare oltre al flirt per finire in camera sua.

Frank aveva faticato per smettere di pensare a Mica durante tutto il giorno, e quando se la ritrovò alla porta quel pomeriggio non riuscì ad impedire al proprio corpo di reagire.  
Si schiarì la voce ma le sorrise, sperando che lei volesse entrare in casa sua ancora una volta.  
"Mica. Posso fare qualcosa per te?"  
Mica gli sorrise giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli. "Penso di aver lasciato una cosa qui stamattina, ti spiace se la cerco?"  
"Figurati." Si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare, eccitato da far male nel richiudere la porta dietro di lei.  
Mica però non andò oltre, restando in piedi davanti a lui esattamente come era vestita quella mattina.  
"Ti va di dirmi di che si tratta?" Chiese lui, fingendo di non aver notato niente fuori dall'ordinario.  
Ma Mica non sembrava intenzionata a demordere e ghignò appena, iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicetta. "Oh, è una cosina che fa coppia con questo..." Mormorò aprendo la camicetta per mostrargli il proprio reggiseno, che in effetti sembrava fare pandan con le mutandine che lei aveva lasciato lì quella mattina.  
Frank deglutì, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal seno sodo della ragazzina. Con un sospiro si avvicinò di più a lei, mettendole le mani sui fianchi.  
"Potrei aver visto qualcosa così."  
Mica sorrise e mise le mani sul suo petto, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra, solo un bacio casto come quello che gli aveva dato sulla guancia quella mattina.  
"Puoi darmelo?" Mormorò lei, ed esattamente come il giorno prima Frank fu più che sicuro che ci fosse un doppiosenso sotto le sue parole.  
Con un sospiro lui spostò una mano più in basso, accarezzandole una coscia prima di infilare le dita sotto l'orlo della gonna fin troppo corta, risalendo a toccarla tra le gambe. Non riuscì a sopprimere un gemito a trovarla non solo nuda sotto le sue dita ma già incredibilmente bagnata.  
Mica gemette piano, spingendogli piano il bacino incontro, e si morse il labbro per soffocare il suono.  
Frank improvvisamente però non voleva più aspettare e si abbassò a baciarla ancora. Spinse le dita tra le grandi labbra di lei, godendosi il sentirla già calda e bagnata, e si dedicò subito a stimolarle il clitoride. Quello riuscì a strappare un gemito forte alla ragazzina e non appena lei ebbe schiuso le labbra Frank ne approfittò per spingere la propria lingua nella sua bocca, baciandola con foga.  
Mica non sembrava intenzionata ad allontanarsi e anzi cercò di andargli incontro, stringendo le braccia attorno al suo collo mentre continuava a dondolare il bacino incontro al suo tocco.  
Frank gemette a sentire con quanta passione lei rispondesse al suo bacio, a sentire i seni di lei premere contro il proprio petto, e provò a spingere un dito dentro di lei.  
Mica gemette roca, la sua voce libera di salire nell'aria attorno a loro non appena Frank si fu separato dalle sue labbra per guardarla.  
"L'ho lasciato sul mio letto..."  
Mica lo guardò confusa per un momento, le guance rosse, chiaramente troppo eccitata per ricordare nemmeno ciò che stavano dicendo prima, e Frank sbuffò un sorriso.  
"Le tue mutandine. Sono sul mio letto. Vuoi che te lo mostri?" Chiese muovendo il dito in lei.  
"Sì..." Lei gemette forte, mugolando quando lui sfilò il dito da lei, ma gli rivolse un sorriso trionfante quando lui la sollevò di peso per portarla fino al proprio letto.

Frank non riusciva a credere a quanto potesse essere stato fortunato ma certamente non voleva correre il rischio che lei ci ripensasse, deciso ad avere tutto subito se quella doveva essere l'unica possibilità di avere Mica nel proprio letto.  
"Vuoi che tolgo la divisa?" Chiese lei col fiato corto, allargando le gambe davanti a lui, lasciando che Frank vedesse perfettamente la sua intimità nuda e bagnata.  
Frank gemette piano e iniziò a spogliarsi di fretta, impaziente di averla.  
"No. Tienila." Mormorò, affrettandosi a spostarsi tra le sue gambe.  
"Anche il reggiseno?" Chiese lei con un ghigno, lo sguardo fisso sull'erezione che svettava tra le gambe di lui.  
Frank però nemmeno rispose, abbassandosi a baciarle i seni, e invece di levarle il reggiseno si limitò ad abbassarlo per scoprire i suoi seni, dedicandosi subito a leccare e succhiarne uno mentre con le dita giocava con l'altro capezzolo.  
A Mica sfuggì un gemito che era la cosa più erotica che Frank avesse sentito in molto tempo.  
Senza una parola Frank iniziò a strofinarsi contro di lei senza smettere di succhiarle il capezzolo, godendosi lo scoprire quanto lei fosse reattiva.  
Mica continuò a gemere a voce alta e anzi strinse le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi, cercando di tenerselo vicino, passando anche una mano dietro la sua nuca. Non che Frank avesse alcuna fretta di smettere di succhiare e lasciare segni sulla sua pelle. Si separò dal suo seno solo per passare all'altro.  
Mica tirò fuori un verso strangolato e Frank poté benissimo sentire come si bagnasse anche di più a quello.  
"Preservativo..." Mugolò lei, cercando di spingergli incontro il bacino.  
Se Frank aveva pensato che niente al mondo lo avrebbe potuto distrarre dai seni di lei scoprì solo allora che sentirla pregare per averlo dentro di sé poteva benissimo essere l'unica cosa in grado si spingerlo a sbrigarsi ad andare oltre. Non sapeva nemmeno lui quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che una donna aveva chiesto a quel modo di essere scopata, e certamente era stata molto più della sua età e non così giovane.  
Si sbrigò a sollevarsi da lei per recuperare un preservativo.  
Mica mugolò piano, allungando una mano a masturbarlo e facendolo rallentare per un momento.  
"Vuoi succhiarlo?" Mormorò lui eccitato, senza sapere nemmeno se avrebbe preferito prenderla subito o se avrebbe ritardato la cosa pur di avere la sua bocca su di sé.  
Ma la ragazza ghignò apertamente e lo lasciò andare. "Lasciamo qualcosa per il secondo appuntamento..." Ridacchiò piano, allargando meglio le cosce per lui.  
Frank gemette piano a quella vista e si affrettò a spostarsi ancora una volta sopra di lei. 

Non attese nemmeno un secondo di più e subito poggiò la propria erezione contro la sua apertura, iniziando a penetrarla con un verso roco a trovarla stretta attorno a sé.  
Mica gemette forte e cercò di stringere le gambe attorno a lui, lo spettacolo più bello che Frank avesse mai visto nel modo in cui si inarcava quasi cercasse di prendere di più di lui più in fretta. La accontentò e non smise di spingersi più a fondo, terribilmente eccitato, gemendo roco nel sentirsi completamente stretto da lei.  
"Sì..." Gemette forte.  
Mica sembrava riuscire a malapena a respirare e Frank si abbassò a baciarla sulle labbra, spostandosi poi sul suo collo e sul suo petto.  
Mica gli accarezzò la nuca col fiato corto, stringendosi attorno a lui non appena Frank ebbe ripreso uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra.  
"Oh, sì... Frank..." Lo chiamò con la voce roca.  
Frank non riuscì a stare fermo oltre, nonostante la paura di finire per venire subito. Iniziò subito a muoversi, lasciandola un'altra volta senza fiato, dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente, scopandola senza alcuna pietà. Lei non gli aveva mai nemmeno detto cosa volesse da lui, né sembrava intenzionata a fermarlo o farlo rallentare a giudicare da come quasi gridava di piacere, aggrappata alle lenzuola del suo letto. Frank aveva ogni intenzione di renderla la miglior scopata della sua vita, nonostante lei gli avesse chiesto di mettere un preservativo.  
La prossima volta, si ripromise, la prossima volta sarebbe venuto direttamente dentro di lei.  
"Ti piace, piccola?" Gemette roco, muovendosi con forza in lei, e ghignò quando Mica annuì in fretta e si sporse a cercare un bacio dalle labbra di lui.  
Cercò di tenersi su con una sola mano per tornare a torturare uno dei suoi capezzoli, godendosi i suoni che le sfuggivano ogni volta che li toccava.  
"La prossima volta ti leccherò finché non mi pregherai di scoparti..." Mormorò sulle sue labbra, ghignando a vederla annuire ancora. "Lo vuoi, vero? Ti hanno mai leccata fino a farti venire?"  
Mica mugolò e tornò ad aprire gli occhi per guardarlo a sua volta.  
"No..."  
"Dio, ti piacerà... ti farò venire così forte che mi pregherai di prenderti subito, senza nemmeno preservativo." Promise col fiato corto.  
Mica mugolò e cercò di sollevare il bacino perché lui potesse prenderla più a fondo.  
"Oh, sei insaziabile..." Ghignò lui spostando la mano dal suo seno a sotto il suo bacino, spingendosi in lei quasi con violenza.  
Mica gridò, buttando la testa indietro sul cuscino.  
"E te lo farò succhiare finché non ti sentirai più la mascella..."  
"Sì..." Uggiolò lei, godendosi il trattamento aggressivo di lui.  
Frank la lasciò andare solo per infilare una mano tra loro e iniziare a strofinare in fretta il pollice contro il clitoride.  
Quello fece spalancare gli occhi alla ragazzina e improvvisamente lei si tese con forza, senza fiato, e Frank ghignò soddisfatto a vederla raggiungere l'orgasmo, le gambe che tremavano violentemente attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
"Ti piace prenderlo così, vero?"  
"Sì..." Mormorò lei abbandonandosi sotto di lui. Lui stava per tornare a parlarle quando Mica riaprì gli occhi e sollevò le mani per prendergli il viso con entrambe sostenendo il suo sguardo. "Dammelo tutto, daddy..." Mormorò, e a Frank bastò quello per raggiungere il limite con un verso roco.  
La guardò sconvolto, sorpreso lui stesso da quanto la cosa potesse avergli fatto effetto, ma Mica ghignò apertamente e strinse ancora le cosce attorno a lui, impedendogli di spostarsi finché Frank non ebbe smesso di venire e non le si abbandonò addosso con un mugolio.

Frank respirò a fondo, steso sul proprio letto accanto alla ragazzina, entrambi ancora sconvolti e soddisfatti dal recente orgasmo anche se da allora non si erano più rivolti una parola. A Frank generalmente piaceva coccolare il partner dopo il sesso, ma non era molto sicuro che Mica potesse apprezzare. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto molto provare a coccolarla solo perché lei ridesse e gli chiedesse se pensava che non fosse solo sesso. Non era che pensasse fosse solo sesso o che potesse essere altro... la verità era che Frank non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa tutto quello fosse stato o potesse essere.  
Si voltò a guardare la ragazzina accanto a sé che guardava il soffitto con un sorriso.  
"Quanti anni hai?" Gli uscì di getto.  
Mica si voltò a guardarlo a sua volta e ridacchiò piano. "Tu quanti ne hai?"  
"Cinquantuno." Ammise lui, schiarendosi piano la voce.  
Mica rise di più e si mise a sedere, adocchiando le sue mutandine ben piegate sul comodino e si sporse a recuperarle per indossarle.  
"Io ne ho quindici." Lo informò con un ghigno, mettendosi in piedi e cercando le sue scarpe.  
Frank non riuscì a dire nulla per un momento, fissando il soffitto con un peso nello stomaco.  
"I miei figli sono più grandi di te." Mormorò dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Mica alzò le spalle, facendo il giro del letto per avvicinarglisi.  
"E mio padre è più giovane di te." Lo informò con un mezzo ghigno, abbassandosi per dargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra. "Scopiamo domani?" Chiese con un gran sorriso.  
Frank aveva idea che la risposta giusta sarebbe dovuto essere un secco no, ma nonostante non si fosse mai sentito tanto fregato in vita sua non riuscì ad evitare di annuire.  
"A domani allora, daddy." Ridacchiò lei, abbassandosi a baciarlo ancora una volta prima di lasciare il suo appartamento.  
Frank rimase steso sul letto intanto, impegnato a meditare su ciò in cui si era infilato e su quanto potesse essere illegale. Non che ciò lo avrebbe certamente fermato dal continuare a fare sesso con quella ragazza meravigliosa.


End file.
